


Eliminating Rivals

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [35]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Beheading, Cannibalism, Debreasting, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Gutting, Snuff, Stabbing, Torture, throat cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Faye tries to act on her feelings for Alm by taking Celica out - but her luck has her choose the Fallen Celica, who is able to turn the tables on herSumia asks another of her selves, how to get lucky in love - and following that solution, carves up that other self's body for meatCamilla decides that Charlotte has been getting too friendly with Xander - and punishes the gold digger for that.With the use of some immensely powerful magic, Loki is able to take Female Grima down - having some fun with the deadly dragoness before finishing her off.
Relationships: Alm/Anthiese | Celica
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 17





	Eliminating Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte's scene was inspired by Veiled's drawing of her that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/62911604  
> The Grima scene came before the drawings Veiled did on Grima, but they're still very similar - his work on Grima is here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/70373830

Celica could feel her heart beating faster as she and Alm left the walls of the Askrian castle. She wasn’t too sure, how did Alm come up with the idea of a romantic stroll in the middle of the night - and why his idea of one included them taking their swords with them - but she wasn’t one to deny such an offer. In fact, she was even more excited about it than her man seemed. With how influencing him was going for her, she was sure that in a few more days she’d be able to convince him to not only abuse the women they defeated in battle, but also take initiative and start killing for her in Askr, too. Any chance to speed that up made her loins tingle. Nothing beat the pleasure of him fucking her as she watched the life fade away from another of their enemies’ eyes. 

As excited as she was, Celica didn’t notice the sudden weariness growing up in her until after she had collapsed. When Alm turned around to see what happened, the girl was already halfway asleep. He watched her consciousness slip away, and as he did his body began to feel heavy as well. Collapsing onto the ground as well, he caught some movement with the corner of his eye. Turning towards it with the last of his strength, he saw a figure that seemed familiar. Her faded blonde hair and the bows at the end of her pigtails showed him that the staff-wielding figure had to be Faye. “Why would… Faye do… this...?” Alm managed to think before the magic-induced sleep finally claimed him.

When he came to, he was greeted with a sight of a stone ceiling right above him. He tried to move, but found himself tied up. Struggling against the bounds for a moment, he came to the conclusion that the chains were too strong for him to snap. His struggles were answered with another similar sound from the front. Lifting his head as he could, he was able to see Celica tied up in a spread position against a wall. “Oh, Alm! I’m so glad you’re awake!” She exclaimed happily, and Alm responded with similar warmth. “I’m happy to see that we’re not separated, at least. But… What’s going on?” He asked, a bit worried. Capturing the both of them meant whoever did it was quite a powerful mage. His mind dismissed his memories of Faye as just a delusion - he knew the girl would never hurt him.

He didn’t get much of a chance to think about it. The sound of soft footsteps coming from outside their room alerted them that someone - probably their captor - was coming. Soon, the door opened with a squeak - and Alm’s stomach dropped as he heard a warm voice that could only belong to Faye. “Oooh! You’re finally awake, Alm!” The girl approached him and stopped directly next to the bed he was chained to. “Faye… Why are you doing this?” He asked her with worry in his voice while looking directly at her cheerful face.  
“What do you mean? Isn’t this something you wanted as well? A chance for us to finally be together!” She laughed happily, but after a moment her voice got dead serious. “But first… I have to dispose of the last thing that’s stopping me.” The uncontrollable love and madness in Faye’s eyes terrified Alm, and he averted his gaze, back towards Celica.  
“Yes! Her!” Faye called out angrily, also looking at the restrained redhead. “Oh, I’ll make her suffer so much! No one should be allowed to take you from me!” Her eyes turned back towards Alm. “Just… Promise me you’ll be watching, Alm! Promise to look at me while I cut her up!” Alm’s lips closed immediately, the man overcome with worry. If Faye dated to hurt Celica in any way… Then even their childhood together wouldn’t protect the girl from his wrath.

Faye waited for him to answer, but as he didn’t she scowled. It seemed the witch’s curse was still hiding his heart from her. Seeing her hurt Celica would break the spell, right? After all, he himself told her that he enjoyed watching her kill Rhajat. Approaching Alm’s head, she grabbed the extra pillow she brought for him when setting this place up, and folded it - before pushing it under Alm’s head, forcing it to angle forward. Leaning in and giving him a kiss on the forehead - she didn’t dare to go for his lips yet - Faye enjoyed the thrill it sent down her body. Faye squealed in happiness - she finally did it! She kissed him!

After bending back up, Faye approached Celica. The deadly stare the woman was giving her only amused the villager. “That can’t help you now, you cunt!” Faye taunted the woman, only to be answered with another glare of her orange eyes. Faye turned to the side, to look at the collection of torture instruments she had at her disposal. Sneaking them out of the castle’s dungeons one by one was a tedious process, but now she had all the tools she could desire. Before she could use them, though… She had to get rid of the red bitch’s clothes, as they would only get in the way. 

Faye’s fingers rubbed against Celica’s chest as she worked them behind her back and undid the strap that held her breastplate in place. It fell off with a clang as it hit the floor. Ripping off the golden buttons at the front, Faye proceeded to rip the already high cut on the front part of the dress even further, until she tore it all the way through. Her huge breasts sprung free without the dress keeping them in place, Faye feeling a pang of jealousy at their size. She had already taken care of Celica’s gloves, boots and socks before the princess awakened, so all that remained on Celica was the woman’s short, black skirt. With a powerful tug and a gleeful smile on her face, Faye tore it off as well. Making her rival’s clothes unusable pleased the girl. Seeing Celica’s pussy, pussy that she knew had closed over Alm’s cock before, made her feel mad again. She just barely contained the urge to stab it right there, enjoying the slight shiver of what she assumed was fear that shook Celica’s body.

If only Celica was naked, then there was no way she’d make Alm move on from her - she had to show that her body could compare to hers! She didn’t bother putting many clothes on before, knowing that she’d be taking them off fairly quickly anyways. Removing the clasp that held her cloak in place, she quickly threw it away. In one quick motion, she lifted her pink dress and took it off. Her shaved pussy and her medium tits uncovered, she spun in place, showing them to Alm. As she did, she realized that she compared unfavourably to Celica in that matter. Well, she had already removed one woman’s tits because of that - Celica’s mammaries could be next. Just cutting them off would not be painful enough, though. Celica deserved much worse than that…

Faye’s attention turned to the torture implements stacked on the table. There was one perfectly fit for what she had in mind. Picking the metal device from the table, she directed it towards Celica. The flash of fear in her orange eyes excited Faye. Lining it up with one of Celica’s tits, she pushed it forward so that the metal covered Celica’s right breast. As she pressed the switch on the side, Faye watched happily Celica’s expression changing as the device’s claws dug into the base of Celica’s tit from all directions. The numerous small trickles of blood running down Celica’s chest were mesmerizing. Faye looked at them for a moment, finally getting that her dream was coming real - she really was getting to hurt the woman who stole Alm away from her. Pulling on the handle in her hand, she watched another shiver go through Celica’s body as she stretched her breast outward. More blood ran down Celica’s torso as she did so, and with each of her tugs fresh blood spurted out from the open wounds. Seeing Celica’s skin at the base of her tit stretch to its limits was also rewarding. Putting more strength into her arm, Faye watched as the skin began to rip across the perimeter of the redhead’s boob. The flesh and fat at the base of it expanded towards Faye as she pulled the breast further away, until finally she tore it off completely, the stretched flesh slumping down and adding another splash of red to Celica’s stomach. 

Setting the device down on the table, Faye made it open its claws, releasing Celica’s breast. She watched the orb slide free from it, slumping down onto the table, a small pool of blood forming around it. Taking a look at Alm, she was happy to see him watching carefully. “Are you enjoying this, Alm? This is all for you!” She called out happily towards him, while thinking, what to do next. Celica’s second tit also needed some of her care. Her remaining chest flesh hid her heart behind it - giving Faye just the perfect idea of what to do with it. Lifting a sharp knife from the table, she turned towards Celica. With a wicked smile, she delivered a vertical cut across her surviving breast - from the very top to the very base. On the way down through Celica’s breast, it sliced through her nipple, cutting it in half. Celica started thrashing in her restraints when she did that, tears flowing from her dark orange eyes (weren’t they brighter before?). Finishing the cut, she watched as the two halves slumped down to the sides, fresh blood and fat flowing from the new wound as it opened up. Cutting the breast in half to symbolize how her heart felt seeing all the Alms with Celicas by their sides. 

Seeing Celica in pain like this sent a shiver down Faye’s spine. The slowly growing heat in her abdomen told her just how much she was enjoying this. She knew she wasn’t the only one who should be enjoying this. Waltzing over to Alm’s bed, she reached for his pants and pulled them down. His cock sprung free, Faye’s heart fluttering as she saw it - and that despite him trying to keep it down, Alm’s dick was erect. She wrapped one hand around it, closing her eyes to better remember how it felt in her hand in the future. Then, she opened them, and with lots of fascination hiding behind her brown eyes, she proceeded to stroke it. She was able to sense every move and throb of his member, and each of these excited her unlike anything she had done ever before. Alm… his body was responding to her actions! In no time, Alm’s semen began to shoot from the tip of his cock, with some of it spreading onto her hand. Letting go, she moved the hand to her mouth, and licked Alm’s cum from it.  
“Did it feel good, Alm? I love the taste of your semen!” She called out happily, love beaming from her eyes. As Alm didn’t respond to her, Faye decided she hadn’t succeeded yet. Returning to the tied up form of Celica, she picked another knife from the table.

With the burning heat in her abdomen, and the failure to sway Alm with a simple orgasm, her attention turned back towards Celica’s sexuality. Trying to guess, where her womb could be, Faye waggled the knife’s tip against Celica’s belly until she was sure she placed it correctly. Then, in one quick stab, she buried it all the way in to the handle. Seeing Celica writhe in pain again, Faye pulled it out, enjoying the splash of blood that accompanied it. Moving the knife to the side a bit, she stabbed Celica again. Even if she wasn’t sure if either of these sliced into Celica’s womb, she was still happy to see the woman suffer. And yet, this lacked the pleasure she was feeling earlier. She stabbed her a third time, feeling some wetness appear in her pussy, but the excitement gain was minimal. She moved back for a moment, looking at Celica’s tortured body as a whole.

“You know, Alm? I think I’m going to kill her now, and just focus on you from now on.” Faye said, imagining how would it feel to have Alm fill her up with his cock. Her knees weakened from the fantasy, her pussy leaking more of her arousal as that image filled her mind. Now, she wanted to make it come true as fast as possible. Leaving the knife in Celica’s stomach, the village girl picked a dagger from the table, and looked at Celica again - directly into her red eyes. “Red? That’s weird…” Faye thought to herself as she raised the dagger, eager to end Celica’s life.  
“...I’m sorry, Alm…” Celica’s weak voice soared through the air as Faye brought her weapon forward.

Suddenly, Celica’s eyes widened as an explosion of purple flames enveloped her. The flames quickly burnt through the restraints, letting her stand free without them to stop her. Grabbing Faye’s wrist with inhuman strength and speed, she twisted it until she heard a satisfying crack. Faye stared at her with her eyes wide, completely taken by surprise. Her fingers opened against her will, the dagger falling out of her hand. What was going on? Was her plan not perfect? As Celica turned around, slamming her against the wall and knocking the breath out of Faye’s lungs, it seemed that it was.

Lifting a new pair of manacles from Faye’s table, Celica quickly connected Faye’s hands to the very same spot she had been keeping her in, one of them flapping wildly with its wrist broken. Then, not caring about the woman or her wounds, she hurried over to Alm. She had to see what he was thinking of this. He was just as surprised as Faye had been, but he seemed relieved - and as she saw that, a huge burden was lifted from Celica’s mind. Alm looked like he was going to accept her - even if she expected that, she could never be sure of that. “I’m sorry I haven’t told you before…” Celica trailed off, but Alm picked up: “Oh, that’s not what matters now. You were able to protect us both… Even if this power has come from Duma himself, what matters is how you use it!” Her heart melted yet again as she heard that. Any original thoughts of killing him if he found out evaporated from her mind as she started to sob, struggling to break him free. Just as she had been influencing Alm to become more corrupt, being close to him seemed to have cleansed her soul a little bit.

But only a little. As Alm stood free, Celica turned back towards Faye, eager to pay her back for the pain she inflicted on her. She wondered if it’d be possible to get her breast reattached with magic, while her hand locked on the handle of the device Faye used to rip it off. Quickly slamming it into Faye’s right tit, she sent the claws into Faye’s flesh, enjoying the way she winced. Instead of waiting and drawing it out as Faye did, Celica immediately pulled with all the strength she had, tearing Faye’s boob off without any troubles. Before Faye could recover from that, Celica threw the device away and groped Faye’s other breast with her hand. The purple flames surrounding her, which had died down before, grew anew as she used her magic to call new ones onto her palm.

The flames immediately began eating away at Faye’s remaining breast. The smell of burnt flesh began to spread around in the room as within seconds it was turned into a browned piece of meat. That didn’t satisfy Celica, so she made the flames’ intensity increase, and in a few moments it became a bunch of connected, shriveled chunks of meat and fat. As Celica let go of it, it quickly crumbled into ash, leaving the villager with less flesh on her chest than what Celica herself had now. The sound of footsteps behind her as she watched Faye squirm in pain alerted Celica that Alm was now standing behind her, so she let go of the purple flames that were encircling her.

“You know… Even though she tried to kill you, I still feel bad for her.” He commented while embracing her from behind, careful not to touch the wounds Faye gave her. Celica laughed, barely containing her anger. “Oh, now you want to pity her?” Alm let go of her and walked past her, his erection out of his pants again. “I was just thinking I might give her what she wanted.” Even if her chest hurt her, Faye still barely controlled her happiness when Alm reached her, and shoved his cock inside her. Moaning loudly, Faye quickly let her mind be filled with pleasure as Alm proceeded to fuck her. Even as Celica ripped the knife out of her belly, and proceeded to stab her in the stomach, Faye successfully blocked the pain that followed out, her mind fully focusing on what Alm was doing. He really was having sex with her! After all her failed attempts to make him so, she finally succeeded! Deep down Faye understood that she was going to die now, but that didn’t matter. Even if she wanted to have a future with Alm, she could settle with just one time having sex with him - and so, she continued to moan until she reached the most powerful orgasm of her life.

Celica opened Faye’s stomach with a horizontal cut, careful to go high enough to avoid hurting Alm. As some of her guts followed the knife when she pulled it, Celica grabbed on to one of these and proceeded to pull on them. Faye’s orgasmic cries annoyed her - for her, the girl didn’t deserve that pleasure after what she did. After getting some length of her intestines out, Celica reached inside the wound, elbow deep. Going down with her fingers, she was able to find Faye’s womb. Squeezing through through it, she was able to grab onto Alm’s cock as he pushed through Faye’s cervix. The extra friction she was providing allowed Alm to climax quickly afterwards, Faye’s uterus filling with his semen. Satisfied that she was able to cut Faye’s fun short, she let go of it, and removed her hand, then took off. Before, she was able to see both the Royal Sword and Beloved Zofia - Alm must have taken them without her noticing. Perhaps he wanted for them to spar later? Now, the sword would have another use. After finding it, she returned to Alm, who had just pulled out. As she handed him the sword, he immediately raised it. Faye’s brown eyes showed all of her love and devotion for him as he swung it at her neck, decapitating the girl in an instant.

“Come, let’s see if we can get your wounds healed.” Alm immediately turned back from it, tears flashing in his eyes for a moment. Killing someone who had been his friend since his childhood hurt, even if he knew it was necessary. He wanted to get out of the cave as fast as he could. Celica took the time to lift Faye’s pink dress from the ground and put it on. If the girl made her clothes impossible to wear, she would just use her clothes instead. The two of them headed back towards the castle. On their way back, they stumbled across two identical grey-haired ladies, too caught up in their discussion to notice them pass by.

“I can’t believe you were lucky enough to make Chrom fall for you.“ Sumia commented while talking to another her. “Oh, it was more than luck. I’m sure you’ll manage to do it, too!” The other her answered with a reassuring smile. Dropping her voice down, Sumia proceeded to ask the question that had been stuck in her head even since she first talked to this her. “  
So tell me, how did you get him to fall for you?”  
The second Sumia chuckled for a moment, then calmed herself down. “Okay, I will tell you - but promise not to laugh.” After a quick nod of confirmation from the first her, she continued. “I… baked him a couple pies.”  
“That’s it?” The first Sumia called out in disbelief.  
“Well, the presentation was also very important, but that’s the gist of it. It was a rhubarb pie… When I first gave him one, he said he preferred more meat in his pies. Maybe try making one of these?” Rapidly thinking, Sumia tried to process what she just heard. This idea never crossed her mind… However, with her rather mediocre performance in battle, she doubted she’d be able to receive all the ingredients she needed. What should she do?  
Seeing the other her getting lost in her thoughts, the second Sumia decided to go away. Chrom was certainly waiting for her - she and him had the luck of getting summoned together.  
“Best of luck! I’m sure you can pull it off!” She called out to the other her before turning her back towards her, and starting to walk away. Her words were enough to break that Sumia out of her thoughts. As she watched the silhouette of the other her slowly get smaller in the distance, something clicked in her mind. A meat pie, was it? She had the ingredients right in front of herself! Picking her lance from where she set it down, she looked around to see if anyone else was nearby. As it was pretty late, she couldn’t see anyone. With the possibility that anyone would see her gone, she proceeded to chase after the other her, doing her best not to trip on the dimly lit forest path.

The other Sumia seemed to have heard her, but didn’t think much of it and just continued on towards the Askrian castle. Since the armor the other Sumia wore was identical to one she owned, she knew precisely where to strike. The tip of her lance made it past the wavy grey hair and dug through the dark leather of her armor, sinking into her skin. Sumia called out as she felt a sudden stab of pain in her back. Looking down, she saw a familiar, bloody spike emerge from her waist, just below the extra armor covering her chest. Did… the other her stab her? Her legs gave way to the sudden numbness spreading through her lower body - the lance must have pierced her spine. Even if she was used to tripping and falling on her face, this time it was different. Her head crashed into the dirt, with drops of blood dropping free from her face - the fall made her bite her tongue. Turning her head around, she was able to see that her assailant was indeed the her she was talking to before.  
“W-Why?” She managed to cough up the simple question as she felt the spear get ripped from her back along with a piece of her spine.  
“Oh, don’t be silly. It was your idea in the first place.”  
“W-What? I never…” Sumia stopped as the other her knelt down beside her, her gloved hands delving under her hair. Pressing against her back, the girl that stabbed her proceeded to somewhat clumsily remove most of the metal pieces of her armor. After the girl flipped her over, struggling to move her disabled legs, Sumia was able to look directly at the face of her doppelganger. She seemed weirdly… pleased with herself as she undid her belt, and pulled her dark purple gauntlets off her arms. Undoing the belts that held her high boots in place just over her knees, the other her was able to pull these off as well. Moving back up on her body, the other her finally grabbed the hem of her purple battle dress and began to pull it down her body. Without the armor and the belts, she was able to quickly move it all the way down, struggling to get them off her limp legs. That left her just in her dark grey bra, the shorts of the same color and her pink thighhighs and the suspenders that were keeping them in place.

“Why do you… keeep undrrressing me?” She finally managed to work up enough courage to ask that question when the dominant her unclasped her bra and removed it, freeing her two perky breasts from their protection from prying eyes. The woman didn’t seem too interested in these, though, immediately grabbing her shorts and tugging them down her legs, revealing her fluffy cunt. “Clothes… They would just get in the way…” She answered with a somewhat thoughtful expression on her face.  
“In the way… for what?” Sumia didn’t answer as she undid the small belt that kept the suspenders in place, and moved them so that they didn’t cover the downed body. The thighhighs probably didn’t need to be removed, but they bothered her so she get them off, too - making the version of her on the ground fully naked.

A frown appeared on the clothed Sumia’s face as she realized she lacked the tool to proceed now. “Don’t move, okay?” She called out while running off towards the castle, tripping and falling just before she disappeared from the other her’s sight. Getting to the castle’s kitchen without getting lost would normally be a problem, but this time, fueled by adrenaline, she was able to do it. Snatching a knife from there, along with a bag for the meat, Sumia quickly returned to where the other her laid. With some disgust, she noticed the semen now leaking from the naked woman’s cunt. Someone must have used her while she had been left there. With her spine severed, the girl had no way to protect herself - and she couldn’t feel what the man did to her either, only able to listen to the wet slapping sounds as his cock pounded into her pussy.

Well, that didn’t matter that much to her. Placing the knife against the other her’s thigh, she was a bit surprised to see no reaction from her. Oh, right - she lost her touch there. That made her a bit less worried about doing this as she peeled a slice of meat from her powerful thigh. The legs, strengthened by her pegasus riding, were plentiful with meat that would surely be very tasty. Stipping the meat all the way to the bone, Sumia proceeded to carve most of the meat out of both of the other her’s thighs and calves, flipping the girl over when necessary. Moving up to her supple butt, she proceeded to carve out the flesh from both of her meaty buttocks. The ass that surely played a part in seducing her Chrom quickly became little more than just bones. Still, the other her stayed relatively calm. She was, of course, able to make out what was she doing, but with the nerves in that part of her body disconnected, no extra pain got to her even as most of the flesh of her lower body was gone.

However, that was soon to change. Even if her arms weren’t as strong or muscular as her legs, they could still provide at least some meat. Now, Sumia screamed in pain with each slice of her knife, with each cut of her arm that reduced it more and more. Soon, both of her arms were just twigy bones with no meat on them. Her voice got tired out at this point, her throat scratched to the point of bleeding. Her eyes, staring directly at her, seemed to be begging for death now. Why didn’t she kill her before starting on her arms, anyways? The slowly growing heat in her abdomen provided her with an answer, telling her that she had been enjoying it. Her own face twisted in pain - who would have thought it aroused her?

Still, this was no time for such thoughts. Even if she wanted to rub one out now, she had to take care of the other her first. There was just one more part of her body that she wanted to cut off. Her modest breasts. Knowing just how juicy they should be from the time she spent playing with hers, she groped them and was satisfied to see that they were pretty much the same as hers. They should, but it never hurt to check. With that out of the way, she quickly removed her hands from these, and with two quick slices removed both meaty orbs from the other her’s chest. She was disappointed with how little reaction that created, telling her that the second Sumia was almost gone, the blood loss from her numerous wounds getting its toll on her.  
“Don’t worry. Your meat will help me with getting Chrom to love me!~” She exclaimed happily while drawing the knife across the weakened girl’s throat, speeding up her demise.

Getting up, Sumia threw the bag of meat over her shoulder. The kitchens seemed mostly empty at this point, and even if anyone saw her, no one would question her. Recently, more and more people were bringing human meat there, so her doing it wouldn’t be anything unusual. She couldn’t move with both the bag and the corpse at the same time, though - so she decided to just leave it there. She was sure that someone would take it at some point - and thinking that they might use it before dropping it off at the massive grave. That thought excited her again - and as she carried the bag towards the kitchen, her mind vividly explored that idea. By the time she got there, the fire in her loins was so strong that she couldn’t contain it anymore. Dropping the bag onto the preparatory table, she quickly forced a hand beneath her dress and pulled her shorts down. She didn’t care if anyone saw what she was doing as she proceeded to touch herself. Reaching her orgasm, she remembered that if this worked out, then her next climax would happen while in Chrom’s arms. With renewed energy, Sumia started off on baking the perfect meat pie.

“...To conclude, she had been repeatedly trying to seduce your brother even despite your numerous warnings.” Beruka finished her report on the latest assignment her lady had issued to her: Observing Charlotte’s interactions with Corrin.  
“Thank you, darling. Where is she right now? She’s been naughty… and I need to punish her for that.” Camilla’s sensual voice sent shivers down Beruka’s spine. Usually, the assassin had no issues with her lady’s antics. However, ever since she had reported that Selena had eloped after becoming pregnant, and Camilla following and killing her retainer, her lady had been becoming more and more bloodthirsty. If that anger was turned towards her enemies, Beruka would be more than fine with that. However, it seemed that Camilla’s bloodlust had turned towards numerous of her own people. Now, she hesitated to give her lady the answer she wanted, as she knew what it’d mean for the blonde berserker. Even if she hated to admit it, she had grown fond of her during their conversations when they compared their methods of claiming men’s lives. But… if she didn’t provide her lady with a satisfying answer, Camilla might end up deciding to punish her instead. With some regret, Beruka answered Camilla’s question:  
“When I left her, she seemed to be heading for Lord Xander’s quarters.” The anger in Camilla’s visible eye suddenly spiked, just as Beruka expected. Immediately getting up, she headed for the door. “You always carry out all of my orders exactly as I need them. Thank you.” Camilla’s words warmed Beruka’s heart. Was the life of an acquaintance worth the warmth in her chest? Before meeting Camilla, these kind of feelings were all a mystery for her. Then again, the old her would have never given Charlotte any thoughts in the first place. Camilla’s influence led to her gaining some empathy, but it also meant sometimes feeling sadness. She figured it was a fair tradeoff…

While walking over to her brother’s room, Camilla wasn’t planning to kill Charlotte yet. Opening the door, she was set on only hurting the woman a little. “Hello, Xan-” Her warm words were stuck in her mouth as she saw the woman bouncing on Xander’s cock, her panties tugged to the side. Her back was turned towards the door so she didn’t see her, and her moaning “P-Prince Xandeeer!” in just the perfect imitation of a naive girl having sex for the first time made her deaf to the sound of the door opening, as well as Camilla’s cut words. That couldn’t be said for Xander. Having the older of her sisters walk on him during sex was embarrassing, but with Charlotte straddling him there was little he could do. Not that he wanted to stop, either - Charlotte’s pussy clenching on his cock felt too good to simply stop because Camilla was there. Hoping that his sister would understood this was not the right time for her to visit him and leave, his attention turned back towards Charlotte - her face twisting in a lewd expression he thought was unbecoming of the pure maiden he thought she was. It only made her seem more lovable to him - and the loving look she had given him as she saw him looking at her again only strengthened that impression.

Seeing this, Camilla knew she had to take drastic measures. She knew precisely what the woman was trying to do: sweeten her way into her brother’s heart to use him. If she only contained herself to flirting, Camilla would just be happy hurting her a little. Now, there was only one punishment fitting for the woman. But with her weapons left in her room, Camilla would have to think of carrying it out in another way. She could always use one of Xander’s swords. Taking a look around, she saw an axe put against one of the room’s walls. Since Xander preferred swords, it was obvious that this one belonged to Charlotte. Lifting it off the ground, Camilla weighed it in her hand. It was a simple iron axe with a wooden, without any adornments - fitting for the girl who presented herself as a simple soldier.

Moving back towards Charlotte, she saw the girl’s huge breasts bounce up and down, free of the cloth that the girl usually ‘covered’ them with. Stopping right behind her, Camilla lifted the axe, and waited. As the girl’s moans picked up, telling her she was near her orgasm, Camilla brought the axe down into Charlotte’s shoulder. Her collarbone shattered under the heavy blow, the axe cutting deep into her body - all the way to the valley between Charlotte’s breasts. Camilla listened with satisfaction as the moans suddenly cut off, replaced with a shriek of pain as her blood splashed onto her breasts and onto Xander’s belly..  
“Camilla! What…” Camilla leaned over Charlotte’s shoulder, shoving the axe deeper into it, and placed one finger on Xander’s lips. “Shhh, brother. She was trying to use you… I had my retainer look into her. She was a naughty, naughty girl. I did this to protect you!” Listening to Camilla’s voice, Xander was able to calm down. Looking at the tears running down Charlotte’s face now, he found it hard to believe. Still… Camilla would never lie to him. Xander cursed himself for being so gullible - and as he did, a spasm going through Charlotte’s body squeezed his cock harder than before, reminding him how close to coming he was. His face had to be showcasing that, for Camilla spoke out with a warm smile: “I’ll look away. If it feels good, you can use her instead.” Reassured by her, Xander proceeded to thrust his cock deeper inside Charlotte, his hands grabbing onto her massive tits to pull her down onto it. A few more twitches coming from Charlotte’s cunt, and he released his load inside her.

Charlotte barely registered that he did, her mind failing to process what was happening. Her climax was taken away from her, and her shoulder hurt so much! Any pleasure she had been feeling disappeared, clouded by the pain. Despite that, her body responded to Xander’s vigorous pounding, shaking in an orgasm that gave her no respite of pleasure at all. Her cyan eyes bulged as Camilla ripped the axe out of the wound, and the right half of her body moved away from the left one. Turning her gaze down, Charlotte was able to see the massive wound that went through most of her chest - and through it, her innards. Her bowels flipped as she breathed, and saw the lung expanding in the hole. She could feel her heavy breast pulling the rest of that side of her body forwards. As more and more blood continued to pour out of the huge wound, her entire body started to feel heavy. Slumping down, she rested on Xander’s cock, her huge breasts sagging down without any energy left in her. Her rest didn’t last long, for Xander suddenly shoved her away from his body. Grabbing her by the bow she wore on top of her head, the prince of Nohr dragged her away through the floor of his room and threw her out right through the door as if she was a bag of trash - if Camilla’s words were true, then the girl was worth less than one to him. 

Landing face first on the cold, stone floor knocked some sense back into Charlotte. She got back on her fours, trying to think, what to do next. She couldn’t tell if this was a wound that could be healed - but if she managed to get to the castle infirmary, there was a chance that someone would at least ease her pain. With that in mind, she tried to get up - but found herself unable to. No matter, she would get there on her fours if necessary. With no concern that both her saggy, oversized breasts and her cunt that was dripping with Xander’s semen were exposed, she started to crawl towards where she thought the infirmary would be. Even if she tried to cover herself up, her panties were too small to really cover her pussy, and Xander’s sperm would just leak through them anyways. As for her chest, with the wound causing one of her breasts to hang lower than the other, it would be impossible to cover it now - her clothes were incredibly form-fitting as part of her doing everything she could to maximize her sex appeal, so a misalignment like this meant her white bra would not fit. Slowly moving on the ground, she didn’t see the attention she had gathered - a few soldiers stopped over her as her tongue lulled free from her mouth, the woman no longer able to control her facial muscles. The blood loss was affecting her more than she expected, and in a few moments she collapsed, unable to get back up again.

One of the soldiers took that moment to grab her by her hair, and lift her off the ground. Another used that occasion to position himself on the ground, letting the other guide Charlotte’s cunt onto his already erect dick. As he placed the girl over it, his hands let go of Charlotte’s hair and she almost collapsed breasts-first onto the man who was now fucking her cunt. Even if the feeling of her incredible breasts pressing against his chest was great, he’d prefer to see her face as he pounded her. Grabbing both of her shoulders, he pushed the girl to a more upright position. The vacant expression on her face didn’t look too enticing, but as he pulled her right shoulder away from the rest of the body, a twitch went through it. He opened Charlotte’s wound wider, enjoying the weak spurts of her blood coming from the growing fissure in her body. Soon, her face was obscured to him as the soldier who lifted her from the ground turned it to the side, forcing his cock in between her slack lips. The men didn’t even notice as Charlotte’s body shut down, the girl going limp on their two cocks. Only as they reached their climaxes, releasing their loads inside Charlotte’s cunt and onto her face respectively, did they notice what happened. They failed to notice Camilla watching them from a distance, the woman touching herself as well - just as happy with them using Charlotte’s body in her final moments as the soldiers themselves were.

An expression of disgust appeared on Grima’s face as the woman wiped the blood and brain matter away from one of her boots. A moment before, the magic she was using to float above ground was suddenly cut off, and she landed with her legs straight in the head of some worthless woman who tried to oppose her. With some annoyance, she realized that the summoning magic she used to call her dragon form forth wasn’t working either. “No matter, I shall crush these worms myself.” She thought to herself while outstretching her fingers, watching the fell energy jump across them. At least that part of her magic wasn’t gone.

However, as she moved on, she found it unnecessary to use. All the humans she came across were dead. Both her ‘allies’ and the humans she had to destroy laid slaughtered, sword marks on their bodies. Losing her playthings angered the woman, as she was looking forward to killing them. Still, this proved there was someone else here besides the two sides of this battle. “They better be entertaining enough.” With rage coursing through her vessel, Grima set out to find whoever was doing this - and to crush them.

It didn’t take her long to come across the person responsible for this. It was a blue-haired man, the sword she despised hanging in a sheath on his hip. Looking into the memories of her vessel Grima was able to determine that his name was Chrom. And that - Grima couldn’t stop but be amused by the thought - this body used to harbor feeling for the man before she took over. These feelings were worth less than nothing now - he was just another worm to be crushed under her might. With that in mind, she didn’t wait for him to notice her, and just released a blast of dark magic towards him.  
Taking Chrom by surprise, the magic hit him directly on his unarmored right arm. He recoiled back, alerted to her presence, but mostly unharmed - her magic splashed against him without causing any real damage. That surprised and worried her. Her destructive magic had also been weakened? This might prove to be an issue, then. Outstretching her hands to her sides, purple energy crackling across them, she created a bolt of dark lightning and chucked it towards him. Chrom deflected it with the Falchion, the exalt getting closer and closer to her. Why was her magic not working? Had the magic that prevented her from summoning her dragon form also dampened her destructive capabilities?  
Her attacks sped up as she began to panic, not willing to let a mortal with the Falchion get any closer to her. Her attacks were all for naught, and Chrom stopped right in front of the woman. She was still trying to attack him when he attacked her with the sword, easily cutting through one of her arms just near her shoulder. The divine weapon slicing through her flesh caused the wound to burn, causing her real pain she had not experienced in centuries.

Before she had the chance to recover from the pain caused by Naga’s essence that was infused into the stump of her right arm, Chrom followed up with another powerful slash. Her left arm fell to the ground as well. The energy she had been futilely gathering for one final attack exploded as the hands she used to keep it together fell to the ground along with the rest of her arms, throwing her and Chrom away from each other. Being on the receiving end of the destructive power she had taken so many lives with was not a pleasant experience. The white shirt her vessel used to wear was ripped apart as the unbound energy coursed through it, exposing her chest. The belts that held her skirt in place were also disintegrated, the dark pieces of cloth sliding to the ground. The partial nudity didn’t bother Grima that much - she was above such trifling concerns - but Chrom approaching her again was a much bigger issue. How could she destroy him with her dragon not there, both her arms cut off, and her magic diminished? She was a thousands-year old dragon, and yet it seemed that she would fall to a single worm with a Naga-blessed sword.

Her pride prevented her from running away. Instead, she simply waited as Chrom walked back to her. As he lowered his sword to the level of her legs, she understood what he was trying to do. It seemed that the man was set on removing all of her limbs instead of trying to kill her now. Her baggy pants offered no protection from the sword, and Chrom’s clean, diagonal cut severed her left leg from the rest of her body. As the detached leg collapsed, Grima found herself unable to keep the balance and fell backwards as well. Chrom took a few steps forward, and sliced through the thigh of her surviving leg, Naga’s power sealing the wound instantly as it did with all the other cuts, preventing them from bleeding.

As much as she hated to admit it, Grima was basically helpless now. The only way she could tip the scales of this fight now was was if her magic returned to her in full - but that didn’t seem likely. Her red eyes burned with hatred as she stared at the swordsman who now kneeled right in front of her. To her surprise, he removed the cut-up remains of her trousers, exposing her vessel’s reproductive hole. Most of the time, Grima didn’t indulge in the pleasures of mortals, preferring to simply crush them instead. She was yet to find a mortal worthy of her time during her time using this body. That meant she had not experienced the most basic of pleasures in this particular form. Seeing Chrom’s dick out of the man’s pants told her that he intended to rape her - nothing the dragon woman had not experienced before. Usually, she was the rapist, instead. The feeling of her human slit being filled with a cock for the first time was something she usually enjoyed, and even with how furious she was, the pleasure was still there at the back of her mind. Waiting for her powers to come back, Grima let herself enjoy what was happening, thinking of how she’d kill the man fucking her in the most painful way once she would be able to.

Now only a limbless torso, Grima was unable to indulge herself in the pleasure as she wanted to. Having to take what Chrom was giving her without any way to influence what was happening herself infuriated her, even as the shallow pleasure coursed through what remained of her body. With Chrom picking the pace up, it seemed to her that he was enjoying himself. Within a few more moments, she felt his seed seep deep inside her. With her magic still not here, maybe she’d be able to corrupt him through this, instead? Of course, she would still obliterate him when her powers came back. Sending whatever little magic she still had to her vagina, she watched as the purple magic seemed to flow into his body.

As Grima was convinced that her plan had worked, suddenly she saw Chrom pick the Falchion up. Horrified, she watched as he stabbed it into her chest, directly through her fell-infused heart. Naga’s power started to flow into her, coursing through her entire body and ravaging her from the inside. She let out a howl of pain as each cell of her body burned, two opposite energies crashing against each other in every one of them. Naga’s green and her purple enveloped her entire body. Chrom managed to withdraw in time to avoid the magic, and he just stood over her, watching as her body was slowly consumed from the inside. With her connection to her dragon severed, this was the only body she had - and as it was annihilated through a clash of hers and Naga’s magic, there remained no vessel she could take on. Nowhere to go, Grima found herself vanishing away. “NO! I WAS TO DESTROY THIS WORLD AND ALL THE OTHERS!” The dragon screamed in the last corner of her mind before Naga’s magic finally evicted her from Robin’s dead body.

Chrom stood over the corpse, watching the aftershocks of magic course through it for some more time. “This was a good choice. If I let her act as she wished, she’d sooner or later try to rebel - or do something else that would intrude on my plans.” The blue-haired man flickered for a moment, before suddenly shifting into the purple-haired voluptuous body that was Loki’s preferred form. “Working together with this… thing was not an option, either.” Walking to the corpse, she pulled the Falchion out of it. Stealing this sword away from one of the many worlds where Grima was able to succeed did not prove to be hard, and now Loki had the perfect dragon-slaying weapon. With joy she saw that Grima’s vessel’s head was still mostly intact. Quickly cutting it off, Loki smiled while lifting it off the ground. Removing a threat was one thing, but adding a new head to her collection was always a pleasure.

After destroying the charm that prevented Grima from using her magic - there was no other way to make it stop once it had been placed, and letting it stay there could let someone find it - Loki returned towards the portal that would take her back to Askr.


End file.
